


Sleeping Hearts

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa returns home from a late night meeting, tired from travel and eager to see Clarke, only to find the woman slumped over and asleep in a place distinctly not their shared bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt - Person A falls asleep at their desk. Person B puts them to bed.

“Clarke?” Lexa stepped quietly into the front hallway of her small apartment, calling through the corridor to her fiancée, pushing the front door closed with her elbow. “Clarke?” 

Lexa frowned at the lack of response from the blonde haired woman. She rolled her shoulders encouraging her coat to slide off her slight frame and hung it up on the rack. The corners of Lexa’s lips twitched into a faint smile as she brushed her fingers across the smooth wooden hooks, remembering the broad smile on Clarke’s face as she presented coat-rack to her, a gift from the girl’s Mother. Lexa slid her briefcase against the wall and toed off her heels to pad down the corridor in bare feet. 

The dark haired woman ducked her head through the doorway into the living room. She noted the flickering light of the television screen, muted and soundless, but playing random pictures. However, when Lexa stepped around the couch to turn off the television she found a distinct absence of her fiancée. Lexa brushed her fingers across the displayed pillows, righting them, before turning on her heel to head back out into the hallway. Lexa checked the kitchen on her way passed the doorway, her eyes skirting across the clean counters, towards the pile of dishes left in the sink. 

However, the kitchen was not Lexa’s intended destination. Lexa stopped in front of the small doorway at the end of the hall. Her knuckles rattled against the wood. Her eyes noted the light bursting out from the space between the door and the floor when her knock received no reply. “Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly, pushing her ear against the wood as her hand drifted down to the door handle. 

Lexa twisted the door handle after a second of silence, pushing the door open slowly, in an effort not to surprise Clarke. The blonde haired woman had a habit of wearing earphones when she worked in her little office, music blasting out of her ears, to block out the sounds of the apartment. Lexa’s green eyes skirted across the messy walls of Clarke’s office and then landed on the woman’s desk. A soft smile overtook Lexa’s lips at the sight that met her eyes.

Clarke lay with her head resting on her forearms leaning against the edge of her desk. A large piece of white paper lay underneath her fingers, charcoal lines scrawled across the smooth surface, creating an intricate pattern of interwoven branches that expanded to form a forest on the page. Clarke’s eyelids fluttered but her eyes remained closed. One earphone hung out of the woman’s ear, the faint sound of the woman’s music drifting into the air, while the second remained in place. Lexa shook her head at the sight, an amused and affectionate chuckle escaping her lips as she stepped up to the edge of Clarke’s desk. 

“Come on Baby,” Lexa murmured as she knelt at the side of Clarke’s chair. Her fingers reached out to smooth across Clarke’s cheek. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Lexa lifted Clarke’s shoulders from the surface of the desk, supporting the woman’s weight on her chest as she bent to curl her left arm underneath her knees, before lifting her into her arms. Clarke shifted unconsciously, her fingers lifting to clutch at Lexa’s shirt, her face pushing into the older woman’s collarbone. Lexa dipped her head to place a tender kiss against Clarke’s forehead before she carried the woman out of her office and through the corridor into their bedroom. Lexa placed Clarke lightly on top of the duvet covers. Her fingers slid across Clarke’s shoulders, down the middle of her torso to undo the buttons of her shirt and slip the woman’s jeans open. Lexa gripped the side of Clarke’s jeans and tugged to pull the denim down the length of Clarke’s thighs and off the ends of her shoeless feet. Lexa rolled the shirt down Clarke’s shoulders and down her arms before throwing the discarded clothes in the laundry basket, leaving Clarke in her tank top and underwear.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Lexa muttered as she eased Clarke underneath the duvet, pulling it up until it reached the woman’s shoulders, before stepping out of the bedroom to turn the lights off in the rest of the apartment.

When Lexa returned to the bedroom a handful of minutes later she paused at the threshold, her lips curled into a soft smile at the sight of Clarke’s body curled around her pillow, admiring the sight of the blonde haired woman sleeping. Lexa pulled her trousers off her legs and slipped the button up shirt off her body, placing both in the laundry, along with her underwear. She moved to the bed tugging a pair of sleep shorts onto her hips and one of Clarke’s loose t-shirts over her head before slipping into the bed at Clarke’s side. Lexa curled her arm over Clarke’s hip, drawing the younger woman back against her chest, burying her face in the fine locks of blonde hair at the nape of the woman’s neck.

“Love you too,” Clarke mumbled quietly as she snuggled backwards into Lexa’s embrace.

“Sleep Baby,” Lexa murmured, kissing Clarke’s shoulder, her eyes slipping closed surrendering to the warmth of Clarke’s body heat and the soft pounding of her heart.


End file.
